This invention relates to a folding apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an improved tucker for a gripper-tucker type folder.
Rotary folders have been known for a long time--see for example, co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,882. Such folders employed tuckers and grippers for achieving web folding and for the most part, the tuckers were fixed within the folding roll or rotating member. In some instances, the tuckers were spring loaded as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,744.
I have found that substantially improved performance can be achieved by changing the mounting of the tucker to a free floating style with limited movement. This and other attributes of the invention are set forth in the ensuing specification.